(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor diode packages, particular to photoelectric diodes.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art method for soldering a semiconductor diode 10 to two metal contacts 11 and 12. Solders 103m and 104m are placed over the contact 11 and 12 respectively for soldering to the electrodes of the semiconductor diode 10. When the package is heated for soldering, the solders 103m and 104m melt and may spread. If the solders 103m and 104m spread, the diode 10 may be displaced from the desired position. This displacement is undesirable, especially for photoelectric devices where the positioning of the light source or light sensor is critical
An object of this invention is to position a diode accurately in a semiconductor package.
Another of this invention is to prevent the solder in a package from spreading.
These objects are achieved in this invention by coating the surrounding of the soldering pads with insulating material which prevents spreading. Then the soldering islands can accurately mate with the electrodes of the diode.